I Need You
by The Optimist and The Genius
Summary: what if when a rumble is settled a soc goes after a certain greaser? what if a terrible accident happens to the greaser and the curtis brothers and the gang become more closer than ever with the youngest member of the gang.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the outsiders.

Let's get on with the story!

Chapter 1

I need you brother

Pony P .O.V

I feel like I am falling. Wait which way am I going? Am I going up, down, right, or left? Anyway I feel numb. I can't feel my toes, or even my nose. I hear voices but their fading away. I can't get the names of the owners of the voices, I can't even get any thing out of the conversation. Where are my brothers and the gang? I need them. I feel scared. the voices are fading away like sand slipping out of my fingers. Where are my brothers?

Maybe I should rewind and tell you how I ended up like this right? Well here it is:

I was walking to the DX for lunch with Two-bit, Dally, and Johnny, like always. When suddenly Two-bit stops.

"Why'd you stop man? I'm starving!" Dally asked, annoyed because he wanted to eat.

"I stopped because look far to your right."

We all turned confused to see a blue Mustang tailing us.

"What do they want?" I asked getting irritated; I had enough of these no good, stuck up- rich kids from the west side.

"I don't know, but they're on our territory now." Said Johnny getting nervous

The blue mustang came to a halt and 4 socs got out. I hitched my thumbs in my jean pockets, getting ready to run when I need to.

"Hello Greasers." Said a big tough guy. That's my new nickname for him, tough guy.

Anyway we were standing there looking tough when Two-bit says, " N o jazz before the rumble, you now the rules ape-face"

"We know I just wanted talk to him" he replied nodding his head at me

I looked at the guys and they looked hesitant. I shrugged mumbled an 'I'll be back' and followed the soc.

"so what did you want?"

"You better watch yourself tonight kid, were going to smash your heads in. watch your backi =, I am going for you" he said and walked to his car. He got in and started honking the horn loud and a lot of times.

"What did Mr. Soc have to say? Two-bit says cocking an eyebrow up

"Nothing lets go already I am starving."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang and I were walking to the empty lot. This is where the rumble will be held. I am kind of scared to see if the guy was bluffing or not. I have a feeling he wasn't.

Darry yelled it's time to go and ran out the door the gang followed doing flips in between. I followed behind but more slowly. I wasn't in the mood for fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we arrived at the lot I got even more scared but tried not to show it. I succeeded because the gang didn't even notice, not even Soda.

When we saw mustangs coming in, I looked for the soc that threatened me. I found him and he looked even tougher than before. He smiled evily when he saw me.

"Hey kid, are you ready?" he said with a smirk

The gang turned to me with questioning glances. I nodded and got ready.

He threw the first punch and the rumble began.

A/N: I thought this was a good place to end it. Sorry if you don't think so! Tell me any ideas you have for this story or any of my other ones! I love you all! R&R my loves!

G'night!

Mk


	2. Chapter 2

Me; I own the outsiders! Especially Sodapop!

Pony: no you don't Sandy does.

Me: nuh huh. She broke up with him…. she is a b***h

Soda: ya'll know I am still sensitive about Sandy *cries and runs off*

Me: well as Pony says, I do not own the outsiders S.E. Hinton does. Now I have to go find Soda… on with the show!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I Need You Chapter 2!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pony P.O.V

When that good for nothing' soc threw a punch at me, my fighting mode took over. I was kicking and punching, kicking and punching. I had a routine down. I punched twice then kicked twice and then punched again. I was doing pretty good. The socs were coming after me now. I didn't care, for I was ready to beat the tar out of socs. I had enough of them.

I was finishing up a scrawny soc, until I saw that Two-bit needed some help. He was surrounded by 3 socs, they all had big, tuff muscles. I decided to help him. we were doing pretty good as a team. I never thought of that, me and Two-bit as a team that is something you don't hear everyday!

When the soc we were fighting ran the other ran also. We greasers were cheering until we saw a car racing in the lot. We all yelled and ran away from it. But unfortunately that car was too fast. I was crushed down by the car with great force. I was getting light headed. But I knew I needed to stay awake for my brothers.

"Darry! Sodapop! Help me!" I shouted weakly.

But they did not hear me. I was trying to get my legs out, but to no avail. I was going in and out of consciousness. Help me! I am floating away. Those snobby socs are at the top agfain. They needed revenge on losing the rumble, so they ran me over. I don't think I will look at a car the same way again. Someone please help me, I am fading away, slowly but still fading.

"Darry, Soda come here. Look at the kid."

That was all I heard, before fading into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I have no ideas for any of my stories, please help me out. If you have any idea at all for any story please tell me! if I have to I must put all stories up for adoption or hiatus.


End file.
